


Morning Star/启明星

by ChiliSauce



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amputation, Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26796025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiliSauce/pseuds/ChiliSauce
Summary: Shiro在航空飞机升天事故中失去了一只胳膊和他所有的未来。Keith是大学生兼职“Voltron帮助仔团队“的一名成员。旧文补档
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 6





	Morning Star/启明星

****Morning Star/启明星** **

****

0

三个月前，冥卫四号航天飞机在从Garrison基地升空8点3秒后爆炸。驾驶员Takashi Shirogane顺利启动逃生装置，跌进要塞旁的一大片沙漠里，被火星和机体残骸吞没。911出动了整个城市的消防车和救援队，把奄奄一息的Shiro从铁板堆成的废墟中挖了出来。

两个月前，医生终于决定放弃了那条早已坏死的胳膊，为Shiro换来十几道触目惊心的伤疤，包括他鼻梁上的那一道。他在麻醉中醒来，用左手把一个探望者送来的花束扔在墙上。他面前的电视机还在喋喋不休地描述那场失败的发射行动，走进来的护士帮他关掉了电视机。

一个月前，人们终于不再谈论冥卫四号，感谢那部赶着春季档上映的超英电影。Shiro可以独立吃饭并且不把食物淋在衣服上。他仅有的一个远房表哥来看过他一次，Kuro只待了三天，因为日本还有等着他回家的妻子和孩子。Shiro劝他赶紧回去。

两周前，Shiro办好出院手续，NASA付了他手术和住院的所有费用。Matt开车送他回家，帮他整理屋子，从超市采购回来够Shiro活上一个月的速食。他们在晚上十点十二分道了晚安，Matt离开，而Shiro在积了灰的屋子失声痛哭。

两天前，Matt和Allura来探望他，把他从一团乱的卧室里拽出来，将他推进浴室，打开热水，强迫他冲了个澡。Allura带了中餐外卖，而Matt则递给他一张名片。

“我现在谁也不想见。”Shiro声音沙哑地说。

“我知道，我知道，我没想逼你。”Matt说，“Katie的大学有一个社会实践小组，帮助有需要的人度过复健期。”

“我不需要任何人帮我度过复健期。”Shiro说。

“Shiro，我们知道你的情况很糟糕，但……”Allura柔声说，“我和Matt都被工作缠身，没有办法时时刻刻陪着你，多交一些朋友总是好的，况且Katie还算是个熟人，他们可以帮你分担一些忧虑。”

“我不忧虑。”Shiro盛起一勺米饭。他的左手在疯狂颤抖。

“不管你怎么说——”Matt翻了个白眼，“留好这张名片，有什么需要帮助的尽管打电话。”

他把卡片用磁铁吸在冰箱上，并顺手撕掉了旁边三张过期的月历。

1

现在，Shiro拿着那张名片站在上面所示的地址前—— _Voltron帮助仔团队_ 。他没有选择打电话，因为他不想让自己看起来像那种弱不禁风、连生活都无法打理的废人。也许只是顺路来这里看看，一旦觉得无法接受他可以随时离开。

Katie热情地迎接了他，冲上来给了他一个结结实实的拥抱。她旁边站着一个微胖的男孩，他立刻雀跃地奔向厨房，大喊着要做点好吃的来招待Shiro，然后钻进房间尽头的帘子里不见了。

“因为我认识你，所以大家最不喜欢的填表格环节就可以省略了！”Katie Holt热情洋溢地说，拖过一把二手扶手椅请Shiro坐下。她又从写字桌边的厚厚的一大摞文件中变魔术一般抽出几张没有填过的表格，然后提笔刷刷在上面写字，“我不想太唐突，但是，你需要什么帮助？哦，抱歉，我是说——我们都知道你出了什么事，我们很想帮你，但又不想跨过界限，所以——”

“Pidge！我告诉过你如果你说话不停顿的话会吓到我们的客人的！等等，这个人看着好眼熟—— _唔呜呜呜呜_ ！。”

Shiro和Katie抬起头来。门边站着两个大学生模样的男孩，刚才在说话的是短头发、皮肤略深的那一个，而另一个头发略长的男孩正捂着他的嘴巴；他有一双漂亮的狭长状的眼睛，在午后阳光下闪烁时像两块藏着星沙的黑曜岩。

两个人都在盯着Shiro右边空荡荡的袖管，然后眼神又齐刷刷地挪到Shiro的鼻梁上。

“基督耶稣老天爷，不可能吧——”短发男孩从他朋友的手掌中挣脱出来，“那不是你的 _偶像_ 吗，Keith？”

“闭嘴，Lance。”有漂亮眼睛的男孩发出一丝气音。

“你们好，”Shiro说，“我是Takashi Shir——”

“我们都知道你是谁！”几个年轻人异口同声。

他们挨个做了自我介绍：Shiro早就认识Katie，她是Matt唯一的妹妹，也是全世界最让Matt头疼的人（同时也是让他最感到骄傲的人）；短发男孩叫Lance，和Katie同届不同系；长发男孩是Keith，他一直在紧张地盯着Shiro看；钻进厨房的那个是Hunk，据Katie形容，他是整个州做菜最好吃的人。

Lance喋喋不休：“Katie是个电脑狂，无论是修电脑还是分析几百个G的数据，她都是最在行的，所以她是我们的分析师；Keith不怎么爱说话， _况且他也说不出什么好话来_ ，所以他负责陪伴；Hunk——Hunk一点也不夸张，他能用食物治好一整个面包车的抑郁症患者。”

“不，Lance，食物不能治疗抑郁症，我们不能这样不负责任地说话！”Katie纠正他。

“而我，负责帮助解压，我可以聊天，还可以陪同玩各种游戏。”Lance没有理会她，“Keith也可以玩游戏，但他不会合作，只会当你那个战无不胜的对手。”

“Voltron这个名字怎么来的？”Shiro问。

“听起来像某种战神，可以给人力量。”Katie说，“我忘记是从哪本书上看来的了。”

“更像是从卡通片的反派里随便选的。”Keith小声嘟囔。Lance对着他的后背给了他一拳。

“总而言之，Shiro，”Katie说，“你需要我们帮忙做些什么？”

Shiro张了张嘴巴。他本想在这个简陋的办公室里待一会儿就离开，他从不相信几个大学生搞出来的团队可以为他提供些什么实质性的帮助。如果他只是被偷了几百美元，也许会过来找他们聊天；而现在他一无所有，甚至搭进去一条手臂和整个职业生涯，他不想把时间浪费在几个孩子身上。

“谢谢你们，但我想还是算了——”

“不！”Lance大声说，“瞧瞧他，都快瘦成皮包骨了，我猜医院的伙食一定不怎么样。Hunk的面包就快出炉了，我们必须让你尝尝！”

Shiro想开口告诉他自己现在对任何吃的都提不起兴趣—— _除非它能神奇地变出一只右手_ 。

突然间，面包的香气不知从哪个缝隙中飘来，塞满了小小的办公室。

Shiro阻止不了自己。他开口说出了公寓地址，Katie向他保证会为他送去一份Hunk大餐。

2

Shiro拉上窗帘，第一滴雨歪歪斜斜地落下，蹭在他的玻璃上。几分钟后，整条街道就彻底被掩埋在水汽之下，包括他前两天刚刚请保洁工擦过的玻璃。

雨越下越急，Shiro叹了口气躺在沙发上，思索Voltron小队大概不会帮他送吃的。冰箱里还有些剩下的速冻披萨，Shiro打算加热一些填饱肚子，然后就去睡觉。

他的门铃响了。Shiro从猫眼里看到一对亮闪闪的黑曜石。

是Keith——像从海里刚被捞上来一样，并紧紧抱着一个饭盒。

_该死_ 。

Shiro用最快速度（足足有两分钟）打开两道门锁，拉开大门。

“哦，嗨。”Keith轻松地说，仿佛被雨水打湿的那个人并不是自己，“Hunk大餐到了。”

“你不用这么做的，”Shiro说，“我的冰箱里有足够的食物，不用劳费在这么大的雨里跑一趟。”

“冰箱里的食物？什么，速冻披萨吗？”Keith歪起一边嘴角，“噢，你说这个雨？没关系，我遇过比这糟糕得多的天气。”

他走进Shiro的公寓，把早已湿透的夹克脱下来，只剩一件黑色紧身短袖也湿漉漉地沾在Keith精瘦的身体上。

“该死，我弄脏了你的地毯。”他小声骂了一声，“呃，我不应该进门，我的鞋底都是泥巴。我现在就走。”

“不，不，没关系。”Shiro急忙说，“我不介意做点家务活来活动活动身体。”

Keith犹豫了一下，把鞋和湿掉的袜子脱下来，和帆布包一起放在门边。他打开手中饭盒的那一刻，Shiro才知道自己饿成了什么样子——他现在能吃下去一整个Garrison基地的肉类补给冰箱，托那些速冻披萨的福。

Shiro的公寓很小，所以当他一边把Hunk亲手做的肉丸、馅饼和墨西哥肉卷塞进嘴巴的时候，Keith只是简单的在客厅里转了一圈，就回到餐厅盯着他吃东西，好像他受到了委托要确保Shiro把这些东西全部吃光。

“你也吃一点？”Shiro含糊不清地问。

“我们已经吃过四百多个Hunk做的馅饼了。”Keith说。

“真是世界上最幸福的人。”Shiro耸肩。

窗外的雨似乎没有停下来的势头。Keith站在窗边俯视下面的街道，Shiro不知道他在思考什么——相对于Lance，Keith算是个沉默少言的孩子，令人捉摸不透。也许Shiro对他的了解只有一点：他人很好，甚至可以冒着大雨给Shiro送晚餐。

“你明天早晨有课吗？”Shiro问。

“最早的课在十点。”

“那你可以在这过夜。”Shiro说，热度窜上他的脸颊。干得漂亮，Shirogane，在相识的第一天就邀请别人留宿，并且对方是一个小他几岁的大学生。 _爆炸让你的脑子摔傻了吗？_

Keith甚至没有犹豫：“那太好了，我只需要一点热水和一张可以休息的沙发。”

Keith去冲澡的时候Shiro从柜子里掏出一个干净的毯子。用一只胳膊解决所有的事对他来说还是有些难适应，几次他都差点绊倒在衣柜前面。黑发男孩从浴室里走出来，他周身热腾腾的蒸汽闻起来像Shiro化妆镜旁边所有香气的融合。

“Shiro，放着我来。”Keith说，接过他手上的毯子。

Shiro躺在床上，双眼瞪着天花板。Keith走进他的屋子帮他关灯，“晚安，Shiro。”男孩小声说。但Keith不知道的是，Shiro根本无法“晚安”，他已经连续几天被失眠和噩梦困扰，一夜无眠算是最好的一种情况，严重的时候他会坐起来，然后疯狂地将他身边的每一个东西摔在对面床上，直到它们都四分五裂为止。

他听见Keith浅浅的鼾声在客厅响起。Shiro不打算破坏Keith的睡眠，所以他点开床头灯，随便抓起一本枯燥的书（一本和航天航空毫不相干的书），一直读到凌晨四点。

第二天清晨，Keith睡眼惺忪地从沙发里爬起来。他用冰箱里Matt剩下的鸡蛋和吐司做了点早餐。Keith只吃了一口，就要起身离开。

“我得回学校了。”他说，嘴里咬着一块面包，“欢迎去我们的办公室多转一转……我知道其实挺没意思的，但如果能够陪你聊聊天，Lance和Hunk一定会很开心的。”

“我会的。会见。”Shiro说。他关上门的时候，才后知后觉自己究竟许下了什么样的诺言。

3

Shiro定了一份快餐外卖，但当他打开门的时候是Keith站在他面前。今天没有下雨，甚至是这周最热的一天。Keith穿了一件黑色的贴身衬衣和洗到褪色的牛仔裤，手中拎着一个袋子。

“噢，Keith，”Shiro差点被自己的口水呛到，“我以为……”

男孩的腿边钻过来一只大狗——它足足有Keith的半条腿那么高，有一身浓密蓬松的黑色毛发。

“你点的外卖？”Keith已经开始脱他的靴子，“我在楼下碰到他了，给了点小费把他打发走了。”

“什么？”Shiro惊讶地问，他的目光还在那条大狗身上——它正听话地蹲坐下来，伸出舌头。

“你怎么能在吃过Hunk大餐之后还去点汉堡和炸鸡？只能说明你吃得不够多。”Keith晃了晃手中的袋子，Shiro立刻就闻到了香味，“这是Kosmo，打个招呼。”

叫Kosmo的狗狗冲他吠了一声。“呃，我是Shiro。”Shiro不确定地说，“很高兴见到你？”

“你对狗过敏吗？”Keith问。

“不，我喜欢狗狗。”Shiro说，“但是我没有什么可以给他吃的东西。”

“不用担心，他的肚皮已经很鼓了。”

和上次一样，Keith眼睛一眨不眨地盯着Shiro吃光了Hunk做的所有东西。两顿Hunk大餐下肚，Shiro敢保证自己增重了几磅。Kosmo一直很听话地趴在Keith的脚边，闭上眼睛小憩。

“你有复健计划吗？”男孩问。

“我收到一份来自Garrison的邮件，他们的医师会为我制定复健计划，但是……”Shiro说，含着沾满汤汁的叉子，“……我失去的东西是不会回来的。”

“胡说。”

“我少了一只胳膊，我的右手。我再也不能飞行了。”Shiro尽可能地轻描淡写，“我甚至没能冲出大气层。”

“但你的人生还在继续，你才活了二十八年，还有许多个二十八年在等着你。”Keith指出。

“我花了十多年来准备这一次升空，”Shiro苦涩地说，“但现在——全结束了。”

Keith瞪着他。“不，还没有结束。”

“随你怎么想。”Shiro不想就这个问题和他争论下去。他们站起来简单地收拾了一下厨房，大多数活儿都是Keith干的：收拾垃圾、打扫地面。最后他站在客厅中间，犹豫了一阵。

“我和Kosmo能留下吗？”他问，“他已经解决过卫生问题，不用担心。”

“ _你想留下_ ？我是说，当然，没问题。”Shiro急忙说，“我帮你把热水器点开。”

Shiro早已习惯了一个人的生活。他有一任男朋友，Adam，是他在学院里的同班同学，他们一同奋斗了几年，最后和平分手，分道扬镳，一直保持算是熟络的朋友关系；Shiro的表亲都在日本，很少见面。他从病床上醒过来的时候，已经做好了一个人继续走下去的准备。他没有料到自己会坦然地接受一个“陌生人”的陪伴，尽管Keith只是陪他一起吃东西，然后睡在他灰扑扑的沙发上。

第二天一早，是Kosmo冲进卧室迎接Shiro。Shiro只能蹲下来抚摸大狗的脑袋。

“看来他真的很喜欢你。”Keith说，“早餐好了。”

他拉了一把椅子坐下来，Shiro默认他今天上午没有课要上。

“Pidge建议你把复健计划也发给我们一份，”男孩说，“她会制定相应的计划来协助你完成复健。”

“你们还有这种服务？”Shiro惊讶地问，“你们每个月要接多少客户？”

“呃，其实，”Keith的脸红了，“你是我们这个夏天的第一个。”

“噢。”Shiro开始怀疑Matt把名片递给他的时候是否心怀鬼胎，抱有别的目的。“你们怎么收费？”

这次面露惊讶神色的人是Keith，“什么？不，Shiro，”他大声说，“我们没打算向你收费。”

“那你们怎么赢利？”

“比起赢利，我们更像是爱心小组。虽说这是Pidge的主意，但我们一致同意把赢利放在最末位，”他解释说，“而且，Shiro，我们是绝对不会向你索要费用的，因为你是……你是……”

_曾经的天之骄子、NASA的传奇人物、8点3秒后跌下神坛的普通人、现在失去一切的可怜蛋_ 。Shiro在心里帮他把话补全。

“你为航天事业奉献了很多。我们不会向你收费的，就当做是你的特权吧。”

“谢谢你，Keith。”Shiro对他微笑。

Keith低下头去，用叉子把盘子里的培根剁个稀碎。

4

“一切都挺好？”

Matt突然抛出一句话，目光没有离开笔记本屏幕。他在写博士论文，Shiro不知道他怎么做到打字速度飞快并且和思考保持同步的。

“什么一切？”Shiro问，在Matt的宿舍沙发里伸了个懒腰。

“Voltron帮助仔团队？”Matt提示，“我知道你去过了。”

“还行。”Shiro模棱两可地说，“那几个孩子看起来都蛮有想法的。”

“他们都帮你什么啦？”上帝，Matt就一定要刨根问底。

“Hunk大餐？”

“噢，Hunk大餐！没错，可千万不能错过这个。”Matt咯咯笑道——他甚至又马不停蹄地敲下了两行字，“你更喜欢他们其中的那一个？”

“他们都挺善解人意的。”

“这算什么回答？那，你和谁相处的时间最长？”

“ _这算什么问题，Matt_ ？”

Matt回身向他脸上扔去一张握成团的草稿纸：“回答我！”

“Keith。”

“Keith，没错，我知道，嗯……有道理。”Matt给了他一个意味深长的眼神。Shiro用左手把纸团丢了回去，不出意外扔偏了，掉在他好友的脚边。

“你最好没有在密谋什么事情。”Shiro威胁他。

“我能做什么呢，当然都是为了你好。”Matt耸肩，“NASA大概率会陪你一条机械胳膊——我上次偷听到Iverson博士的谈话——因为升空失败他们也损失了很多钱，所以你会得到一条市面上能买到的不错的义肢。复健期是个可怕的过程，我和Allura都太忙了，有新朋友陪着你当然更好。”

“好吧，好吧，Holt博士说的没错。”

“在我顺利毕业前，别这么叫我。”Matt埋怨，“如果我写不完这篇论文，我就要丢一辈子人了。 _噢Holt家的大儿子竟然写不好基于电磁超材料的类电磁诱导透明特性研究！_ ”

当然，这种事情从来不会发生在Matt身上，因为他大概是Shiro见过的最聪明的人了。他最近三年几乎包揽了所有航天相关杂志的研究论文刊登板块；这个世界上最不可能发生的事情就是Matt有一篇他写不完的论文。

Shiro收到一条短信，他将手机从裤兜里掏出来。 _你在家吗？Hunk大餐正在路上。——K_

“谁？”Matt好奇地瞥了他一眼。

“没有谁。”Shiro回答。他也回了一条过去： _十分钟后到家。——S_

5

Shiro的整个下午都待在康复中心，被抽了几管血，摁在几个仪器前听计算机主机的细微嗡鸣声。他几乎做了整个康复中心的检查项目，最后几个医生拆下他右边肩膀伤口处的纱布。

“看起来恢复得不错。”一个医生对他说，“我们在尽快为你寻找合适的假肢。”

“什么级别的假肢？”Shiro问，“可以帮助我重回岗位吗？”

医生看了他一眼，只是一眼，足够Shiro从她的眼睛里读到“这家伙一定是在异想天开”。

“那可是件困难的事情，”她委婉地说，“不过日常生活、取用物品应该没什么问题……”

Shiro躺在休息室的沙发椅里，这里寂静得可怕，他几乎能听到阳台上兰花悄悄开放的声音。也许这才是休息室的真正用途：让一个刚从检查室走出来的人可以安心地躺下，理清思绪。

突然间这份寂静被打破了，Katie、Lance和Hunk出现在门口，一瞬间这里就被欢声笑语填满。

“Shiro！”Lance兴高采烈地大喊，“恭喜你正式开始复健了！”

Hunk用胳膊肘怼了他一下：“这没什么可以恭喜的，Lance。”

Shiro快速扫了一眼他们身后，没有发现Keith的影子。“Keith呢？”

“他是唯一一个下午四点钟有必修课的倒霉蛋。”Katie兴冲冲地说，“我搞到了你的复健计划！当然，不是从门口那个脸色很丑的护士那得到的，是我从Matt嘴里逼出来的，但，没关系，这都不重要。现在我们需要拟定一份康复计划书，把我们几个的职责写在你的计划旁边。”

说着她从包里拿出一摞装订整齐的册子，快速打开一页，Shiro看到她已经在空白区域注释了一大堆东西。Lance和Hunk也挤到他身边，他们立刻又七嘴八舌起来。

“你们想吃点东西吗？”Shiro不太确定地问。他说了两遍，因为第一次没人搭理他。

“谢谢，Shiro，但我们现在真的没有时间吃饭！”Lance说罢，又参与到讨论中去了。

Shiro在茶水间给自己打了杯茶，又接了三杯果汁。他把它们放在小圆桌上，舒舒服服地陷在沙发椅里，然后一边吸吮热茶一边听他新朋友们的争论。

他绝对、绝对没有因为Keith的缺席而失望。绝对没有。

Keith很少在八点之后出现在Shiro的公寓门前，更别提现在是十一点一刻。但是他没有打扰到Shiro，因为Shiro现在并不能在两点之前入睡。

“抱歉，”Keith说，把沉甸甸的书包从肩膀上卸下来，“我有篇论文需要改，死线是今天的晚上九点，所以……”

“你完成了？”

“是的。我这周都没有其他作业了。”Keith耸耸肩，“它们都是……小菜一碟。 ”

他轻车熟路地换上拖鞋，脱掉外套，然后走到冰箱前拿出一罐上次他剩在这里的啤酒。

“为什么你要这么晚过来？”Shiro问。

Keith的脖子根红了，不知道是因为他刚刚喝下去的啤酒，还是因为Shiro抛出的问题。“我跟他们说我负责陪你过夜。”

Shiro瞪着他。

“就是那个计划簿，Pidge写了满满四十五页的那个，”Keith艰难地辩解，“他们在分配任务，所以我选择了陪你过夜，到早上七点，因为我没有七点钟的课。”

Shiro不知道他应该先表达什么感受，是“Keith竟然选择陪我过夜”，还是“他们竟然觉得我需要有人陪着过夜”。

“我不需要你陪我过夜。”他选择了后者。

“什么？不，Shiro，”Keith摇了摇头，“我知道你在假装睡好觉，但你的演技真的不怎么样。”

他从书包里掏出一件睡衣，一个薄毯子，还有一个枕巾。“所以我们一致决定你需要人陪你过夜，以防你做噩梦或是心情急躁而伤害自己。”他说，“从今天起，这个沙发就是我的了。”

“它早就是你的了。”Shiro说。

6

_Shiro用铅笔在笔记本上记下仪表盘上的数值。“一切正常。”他听见自己的声音朦朦胧胧，像在嘴巴上蒙了一层软绵绵的纸巾。_

_“什么正常？”Sam问。_

_“就是……数值，一切都正常。”_

_“怎么叫做正常？”Sam不依不饶，“哪一项数值正常？”_

_Shiro再一次低头去读仪表盘，但他根本读不懂上面的数字，以及那些形状诡异的指针——紫色和红色灯在他眼皮上闪烁，“我不知道，”他结结巴巴地说，“我刚刚明明记下来了这些数字，但是它们……”_

_现在它们都歪斜在泛黄的纸张上，拧成一团，Shiro张了张嘴，发现自己一个字都念不出来。_

_“什么正常，Shiro？”Sam一步一步走近他，“告诉我。”_

_Shiro呜咽着后退，他回答不上来，他的大脑一片空白，仿佛有人彻底地洗刷了他的脑袋。他用双手捂住脸庞，沮丧地大声抽泣。“这一定是个梦，”他绝望地喊，“这一定是个梦……等我醒过来，就会发现什么也没有发生……”_

_“这怎么会是个梦，Shiro？”Sam摇摇头，“这是事实：你失败了。这是你的第一次失败，而你也不可能拥有第二次机会了。”_

_就在这时，那个爆炸来了。_

_他被气流推出飞船，在空寂的宇宙里滑落。爆炸的舱体像根被点燃的火柴，又很快被抛弃在那里，离他远去。_

_也许他已经死了，地狱就是这般，并没有像小说中渲染的那样阴森恐怖，而是安静得令人汗毛耸立。Shiro闭上眼睛，别睁开，别睁开，如果你要下地狱，就由它去吧——_

“Shiro？”

“Shiro？”

Shiro的侧脸正贴在冰冷的地板上。他浑身都很冷，因为他现在身上只有一件白背心和睡裤，空气正在吸干他额头上的冷汗，他就快要冷到哆嗦——

“Shiro， _呼吸_ 。”是Keith，轻声叫他的名字并缓缓接近他。他伸出一只手，等待Shiro握上去，“来吧，我们回床上。”

喘气几乎花掉了Shiro的所有力气，他现在要比刚刚结束一场高强度的体能训练还要疲惫。但他现在有一个松软的床垫，一个弥留着太阳香气的枕头，还有Keith为他盖上的毛毯。他蜷缩在床上，好似这张床是帮助他逃离这个世界的唯一去处。

“噩梦？”Keith轻声问，在他的床头柜上放了杯水。

Shiro点点头。

“你想试试再次入睡吗？”

“不，这些就够了。”Shiro声音沙哑地说。电子闹钟上指示的时间是三点二十，还不错，起码他在深深浅浅的睡眠里漂浮了三个小时，“我打算看会儿书。”

“所以你每个晚上都是这么过的？”Keith问，“晚睡，噩梦，然后坐起来看书？”

“首先我不是每天晚上都这样，”Shiro嘟囔，“我是说……大部分，还有的时候我根本不睡。”

他看见Keith翻了个白眼。“要不我们聊聊天？”

“我不想打扰你睡觉。”

“这就是每天失眠却瞒着我的原因，怕打扰我睡觉？”Keith说着，踹掉拖鞋，然后爬上Shiro的单人床。Shiro只能蜷起双腿，把床尾的空地留给男孩，“说实话，你的沙发也不怎么舒服，我更喜欢在半夜和人聊聊天。”

“Lance说你不是爱聊天的类型。”

“那可要看对象是谁。”

所以他们面对着面，中间只隔着几英寸的距离，Shiro甚至能感觉得到年轻人浑身上下散发的热气。

“我们能把灯关掉吗？”他问。

Keith没有表现出太多的惊讶，只是伸手关掉夜灯的开关。灯光全然消失的时候，仿佛把世界里多余的嘈杂也都一并带走，就连小巷里醉汉的高歌都消失不见了。Shiro只能听见自己的呼吸声，中央空调微弱的嗡鸣，以及他身下床单摩擦在一起发出的嚓嚓声。

他们开始聊天。一开始只是由Keith来引出话题——他背了一遍自己的课表，然后Shiro对其中好奇的部分进行提问。他了解到Keith的专业是飞行器设计工程，但他一直想转到航空航天上，因为他和Shiro的梦想一样，都是天外的未知宇宙；Kosmo是他从路边救回来的，当时花掉了Keith的一大笔积蓄去兽医那里为他治病，但换来一个忠实的朋友；Keith会加入Voltron只是因为Lance拉来的另一个朋友第二天就退出了（他说他叫Lotor，一个自负的公子哥），Keith因为欠Lance一个赌约只能硬着头皮来。

但他说了这么多，依旧没有解答Shiro的问题——“Keith，为什么你对我这么好？我对你来说只是一个普通人，或是客户而已。”

Keith没有回答他，Shiro亦不能在黑暗中看清他的神色。

他们又说了些别的，从八卦头条到餐馆推荐。Keith并没有逼Shiro说太多的东西，他们都心照不宣地避开所有和火箭与发射有关的话题。后来两个人都口干舌燥，Keith跑去厨房拿了可乐回来，一同把大瓶装的饮料全部喝光。最后他们都累了，Shiro只是有气无力地哼哼着，Keith也不费力去引开新话题，屋子逐渐又变得安静。

这是个睡觉的好时间。Shiro想，然后闭上眼睛。

7

这是自从那场灾难之后Shiro第一次迎着阳光醒来。他深吸一口气，想把肺部全部装满这久违的日光的味道。

Keith睡在他的旁边，额头抵在他的后背上；他乱糟糟的头发弄得Shiro痒痒的。

“Shiro。”他听见男孩在睡梦中低喃，而Shiro，想转头亲亲他翘起的鼻尖。

Takashi Shirogane，你完蛋了。又一次。

8

距离门铃响起以及Keith跑出去开门已经有一会儿了，但是Shiro没听见来人走进来。“Keith？”他在卧室里喊，“是谁？”

“我不认识。”Keith回应他。

Shiro只能叹了口气，放下刚整理到一半的衣服去看看到底发生了什么事。Keith正和站在门廊里的 _Adam_ 面面相觑。

“哦，嗨，Takashi。”Adam显然是松了口气，“我差点以为走错了楼层。”

而Keith，在听到Takashi这个昵称时紧紧蹙起眉头。“你是谁？”他没什么好气地问。

“我还想问你呢。”Adam挑起眉毛。他和Shiro几乎一般高，所以当他微微垂头与Keith对视的时候，年轻人显然有些更恼火了。

“这是Adam，我的……前男友。”Shiro只能在事情变得更糟之前出来打圆场，“Adam，这是Keith，Katie的一个朋友。”

“噢，好吧，那Katie的朋友在你公寓里做什么？”Adam问。

“ _我还想问你呢_ 。”Keith咬牙切齿地说。

“来探望我的朋友，有什么奇怪的吗？”Adam反问。他走进客厅，打开手提包，“我给你带了几本新书，几张碟片，都是我认为你应该早些补齐的。这周有些忙，下个月我会去康复中心看你。”

“太感谢你了，Adam。”Shiro只有一只手，所以他只能挨个把那几本书拿起来翻看。

“能借一步说话吗，Shiro？”Adam问。

他们走进Shiro的卧室里，Adam随手关上了门。“认真的，Takashi？他只是个孩子——”

“——他是附近学校的学生！而且我不需要向你解释什么，因为我们并不是……”Shiro发现解释只会越描越黑，“他只是Katie的一个朋友，Voltron帮助仔团队？呃，提供陪伴用的？”

Adam的白眼快翻到天上去了。

“看在上帝的份上，”他呻吟，“你怎么还和以前一模一样？”

“我怎么了！”

“我甚至都有点同情那个小子了。”Adam哼着气，Shiro刚想开口辩解，另一个人在他眼前竖起一根手指，“不，不，别反驳我，你这个顽固不灵的家伙。”

Adam喝了杯果汁就离开了，满满当当的课表还在等着他。剩下的那个晚上Keith看起来一直心烦意乱，甚至没有把最新一集的权力游戏看完。Shiro在一旁随意翻动Adam带来的几本《美国航空航天》，像个学龄前的孩子一样只是略略扫过彩页上的图片。

“那个Adam，他很优秀吗？”Keith突然开口。

“Adam？是的，他与我同届，是我在排名榜上最想打败的对手。”Shiro说，“他的两次载人航空任务都成功了，一次作为工程师，一次作为驾驶员。后来他选择回来当教授，虽然不理解但我尊重他的选择。怎么了？”

“没什么。”Keith嘟囔。直到那集电视剧结束，Keith都没有再说过一句话。

9

“你感觉怎么样？”Sam问。他的眼睛一直黏在一旁的监控板上。

“我……”Shiro张口，他的嗓子干哑得厉害，发音的时候像是砂纸在喉咙里摩擦，“疼……”

痛，真的很痛。准备做截肢手术的那几天他一直在打镇痛泵，而接一个新的假肢（并失败）却是一种他从未感受到的痛苦——那种神经都被一根根挑起，却又无法复原的难耐又绝望的痛苦。他不知道是肩膀的创面更痛，还是他的心脏更痛；他想要一支新的胳膊，而不是只能眼睁睁看着医生摇摇头，然后开始着手清理他的创面。

“这一款原型义肢和你的身体不太匹配。”一个医生对他说，“别灰心，我们下次再试试看。”

然后他就被推入了一针麻醉，沉沉睡去。

“我知道。”Sam耐心地说，“我们就快成功了。”他关上仪器，帮Shiro把他身上的监控线都取下来，“我找人送你回家。”

Keith等在康复中心门口，倚在那辆代步用的卡罗拉旁边。他藏在黑色兜帽下边，夹克领子竖起遮住嘴巴，只剩下眼睛凝视着大门方向。

“是那个孩子吗？”Sam问。

Shiro点了点头。

“那，注意安全。”

Keith开回Shiro公寓的时候并没有多说什么，他真的很不擅长聊天，Shiro哑然失笑。他将脑袋搁在头枕上，大口大口地深呼吸，让自己默读窗外略过的每一块招牌，这样才不会被疼痛侵蚀了脑子。

Keith扶着他上楼，更像是Shiro把重量全倾在稍矮个子男孩的肩膀上。进门后Shiro像一尊失去重心的雕像轰然倒塌在床垫里，在经过几个小时被困在实验室的煎熬，Shiro再也不想动弹一下了。

他闭上眼睛，又睁开，再闭上眼睛；天色由亮转黑，他完全失去了时间概念。他最后一次感觉到的是足以烧穿大脑的疼痛，以及一个人从他身后环紧他的腰部，脑袋抵在他的颈窝里。

男孩身体的温度是意想不到的温暖。

Shiro发出一声呜咽。他听见身后男孩睁开眼睛的声音。

“Shiro？”Keith问，“我能帮点什么吗？”

“我不知道……我不知道！”他说，他不清楚自己是真的在抽泣，还是在半睡半醒间说胡话，“什么都好，什么都行！Keith，我……”

他腰际的手臂加紧了力道。“告诉我我应该做些什么。”男孩在他耳边轻声问，他的声音里全是抑制不住的慌张，“你要什么我都可以找给你，你想吃点东西？喝点冰水？啤酒？”

“不，”Shiro说，“留在这。帮帮我。”

他把这个难题抛给Keith，又接着闭上眼睛。爆炸的火光映在他的眼皮上，他根本无法入睡；有什么东西压在他的右边肩膀上，扎进去，还没等他放声尖叫就被红色的海浪咆哮着吞噬。他的情况似乎更严重了，他无法分辨哪些是梦境，哪些是现实，无助地沉浮在两个世界中间，束手无策。

直到一双微凉的唇瓣贴上他颈后的皮肤。

Shiro不禁发出一声叹息，这感觉真好，不只是 _好_ ，这个轻轻的吻把他从烦扰的思绪中拽了出来。Keith在他的脖子上停留了一会儿，似乎在等他的反应。Shiro一定是打了个颤，因为冰凉的触感立刻消失了。

“不，”他急忙恳求，“别停，求你。”

Keith的唇又回来了，这次他在原地停了几秒，就挪到稍稍向侧的地方，沿着他的肩膀落下一串琐碎的吻。“这样可以吗？”他问，但是Shiro没有回答他，Keith又把嘴唇挪到Shiro的耳后，轻轻啃咬他的耳廓。

Shiro发出一声短促的喘息。

Keith似乎知道自己找对了地方，伸出舌尖，沿着他的耳朵外侧舔舐……好像一只在努力安慰人类的猫，用粗糙的舌苔舔过Shiro耳朵周围的每一寸皮肤。最后是上下牙齿轻轻衔住他的耳垂，往里面吹气。

这绝对是犯规。

“Keith！”

“嘘。”

Keith的胳膊动了动，指肚拖曳了一条正在缓慢燃烧的引线，划过Shiro的皮肤——从他的腰部下方向上直到他的前胸，钻进Shiro卷起的背心里。距离上一次被别人这样触碰已经是很久之前的事情了，他几乎就快要说服自己他并不需要这些……这些关爱，照顾，柔声细语。但事实上，Shiro现在成了最贪婪的人，他想要Keith的双手在他身上，抚摸他，亲吻他，来告诉Shiro他并不是一个彻彻底底的失败者。

Shiro咬紧嘴唇，吞下一声呻吟。

属于年轻人的指尖仔细地划过他的身体，沿着他隆起的肌肉线条游走。当遇到Shiro胸前的一道慑人伤疤时，它们在那浅浅的沟壑中停留了一会儿。

“你真美，Shiro。”Keith的声音悦耳极了，“你知道吗？”

他的手掌滑过Shiro的乳尖，只是掌心随意地一蹭，Shiro便像筛子一样颤栗起来。谁知那只手只是路过他的挺立的乳头，转而向另一个方向去，拨开他的睡裤，隔着内裤覆上他已经半勃的阴茎。

Shiro被自己的口水呛到了。

Keith在以一个适当的力度揉搓他内裤里的那一团，布料已经被打湿，他很快就硬了，Shiro绝望地意识到，而Keith什么也没说，用手指勾勒出棉布下的形状，然后按压，将龟头握在掌心中磨蹭。

“呼吸，Shiro。”他的声音从很远的地方传来。

Shiro听话地张开嘴巴，从肺部挤出一大口气来；Keith根本没留时间给他，骤然加快了手中撸动的频率——他掀开自己那部分的被单，然后趴到Shiro的身上，贴上他的胸膛，这样他就可以一边亲吻Shiro鼻梁上的伤疤，一边折磨他的下体，一波又一波，直到Shiro放弃所有的抵抗，乖顺地瘫软在Keith的身下。

也许这就是Keith的目的。

高潮来得并不算猛烈，但足以让许久没有过性爱的Shiro失神了好久。把他从白茫茫中拽回来的是自己粗重的喘息，他的下身又湿又脏，一定是射在内裤里了，还有Keith的手上。

“我很抱歉。”他颤抖着说，“我并不想……”

“嘘。”Keith打断他，“别说话。”

Shiro另一侧的床垫吱嘎吱嘎地响起来，Keith摸黑拿了点卫生纸来，简单地清理下Shiro的下身。Shiro抽着鼻子，用手背抹掉不知哪一种液体。高潮过后他的身体竟然真的放松了下来，肩膀也不再佝偻在一起，而是舒服地舒展在床褥上。他很累，但这是感觉很棒的那种。

“不怎么疼了。”他小声说。

“是吗？”Keith轻笑，“那很好。”

然后Keith也重新躺下来。他们又回到了那个姿势，Shiro依旧躲在Keith的怀里，令人惊讶的是明明Shiro的体格要较另一个人大上一圈，但Keith却依旧可以给他无穷无尽的安全感。

“Keith，我知道我浪费了几周的时间，”Shiro说，“我想让你知道，并不是我不够坚强……我想要坚强，或是比现在更坚强；我想要重新开始，复健也好，一条机械手臂也好，但过程都困难得超越我的想象。我只是……我只是需要点时间，更多的时间。”

“你有的是时间。”Keith回答他，“起码在我身边时，你有所有你想要的时间。”

Shiro的鼻尖又红了。幸好他们谁都懒得去开灯。

“谢谢你。”

“噢，别谢我，Shiro，我最不需要的就是你的道谢。”Keith用脸颊蹭了蹭他的后颈，“我想要告诉你一些事。高中的时候我失去了父亲，得到了历史最差的成绩，我的母亲因为工作需要离开家一阵，而我认为我的世界想要放弃我，所以我先放弃了它。

“我决定辍学。就在我连续逃课几周、所有教授甚至是校长都在满小巷里找我的时候，我偶然读到一份报纸上的人物传记，你是，Shiro，你以全校最佳成绩从学院毕业时一个普通小报为你写的报道，关于你的家庭，你的祖父，你是怎样从一个一无所有的孩子成长成现在这样。你成了我仰望的对象，是你给了我第二次尝试的勇气。你救了我，Shiro，而你甚至什么都不知道。你是我黑夜中见到的第一颗星星。”

Shiro屏住了呼吸。“噢， _噢_ 。”

“我只是想让你明白，即使你失去了一只胳膊，多了几道无伤大雅的疤痕，你仍旧可以做许多事，仍然是这个世界上最美的人。这场事故不会成为你的终止。”Keith说，“当时是你让我明白了这点，现在轮到你了。”

“我会明白的。”Shiro说。他停顿了一会儿，然后微笑，“我想多听听关于你的故事。”

“我的故事？很没意思的。”

“我想听。”

“行。找个你喜欢的时间，我都说给你听。”

“关于时间，”Shiro问，“那个帮助仔团队的合同，我还剩下多长时间？”

“你想要多长时间？”Keith反问。

Shiro用左臂撑起自己的身体，然后回身吻住Keith湿润的嘴唇。他觉得Keith读懂了他的意图，男孩张开嘴巴，热烈地回吻他。

10

Shiro的公寓真的很小，尤其是当他的客厅和餐厅挤满了7个人的时候，没错，Shiro恨不得现在就换个大房子。

他在和Lance打电子游戏。Lance非常擅长射击类游戏，比如无主之地，使命召唤等等，而Shiro的人物只能跟在Lance的后面，看他大杀特杀。为了挽回面子，Shiro邀请Lance和他玩街头争霸，这大概是唯一一款Shiro可以闭着眼睛赢下Lance的游戏。

“不不不，那是作弊，Shiro！因为你整个童年都在玩那个！”Lance嚷嚷。

这是一个充满初夏的粘稠与酒后微醺的夜晚，最适合在安逸昏暗中偷得躁动的时光。Voltron帮助仔团队都挤在这里，庆祝实验室终于为Shiro找到一款可以适配的义肢。它很丑，一些电线裸露在外面，还不能碰水。Shiro可以用它进行一些简单的日常活动，打电子游戏绝对不算在内（“这就是为什么我赢不了你，Lance，因为你有两只好用的手，而我只有一只！”）。

Matt和Allura坐在离电视最远的餐桌边，Allura耐心地帮助Matt完成他博士论文的最后一部分。几分钟之前他大声说如果他的论文不能合格，就扬言要把Lance，Keith，Katie和Hunk每个人都教训一顿。但所有人都知道他不可能完不成这篇论文。

“你们知道今天是来庆祝Shiro找到了第一款可以用的手臂，而不是让你们呆在这里干一些你们在宿舍就能干的东西！”Kati恼火地说，“Matt，关掉电脑！Lance，能不能别玩那个该死的游戏了？”

“可是陪客户玩游戏是我的职责之一，这可是你说的！”Lance大声辩解。

“Shiro可不是我们的客户，他是我们的朋友！”Katie咬牙切齿地说。

“怎么，这个月的第一个客户就变成朋友啦？这个帮助仔团队还真是命运多舛呢。”Matt慢悠悠地说。

“闭嘴，Matthew Holt！”

他们叫的外卖迟到了大约半个小时，所有人都饿得饥肠辘辘，甚至抛下面子苦苦祈求Hunk先为他们做点什么填填肚子。所以Hunk只能用他的魔法把Shiro冰箱里剩下的食材做了些点心——他是怎么办到的？Shiro到现在还不敢相信。

Matt关上了笔记本——终于，在盒子里取了块快凉掉的披萨，加入到电影马拉松之夜来。第一场电影，所有人都兴致勃勃（也许除了Keith），七嘴八舌地讨论情节和假掉牙的特效；等到第二场的时候，Lance睡着了；第三场电影开始的时候，只剩下Allura还保持清醒。

“我猜我们该走了。”她把其他人都叫起来，“还记得康复计划书上怎么说的吗？我们不能打扰Shiro的休息。”

“噢，该死。”Lance揉着眼睛爬起来。

他们开始把东西塞进各自的背包，Shiro站在门边送他们出门，并为大家展示一番如何用假肢打开防盗门锁。

“等等，”Lance慢吞吞地说，“Keith，你为什么不穿外套？”

所有人都看向Keith。Keith还套着条纹睡裤和短袖上衣，光着脚版踩在Shiro的地板上。“我为什么要穿外套？”

“因为你要和我们一起回宿舍去？”Lance皱眉。

“呃，但是，”Keith局促地交换着腿部重心，“我负责陪伴Shiro，所以，呃，需要留在这过夜？”

“Shiro已经不做噩梦了，你昨天亲口说的！”Lance 嚷嚷。

Keith摊了摊手：“好吧，实话实说，我打算搬过来和Shiro一起住了。”

所有人都沉默了。你能想象的到吗？狭窄的门厅里挤满了人，但他们都瞪圆了眼睛，什么也说不出来。

Lance问：“但Shiro只有一张床，你也不能总睡那个破沙发吧？”

“好了，到此为止。”Matt呻吟一声，“我听不下去了。”

“我同意。”Katie抓过Lance的衣领，“我们得走了，笨蛋。”

“什么？等等……你们在说什么？Keith，你最好给我解释明白……”

Hunk用力关上大门。Lance的嚎叫在走廊里回响了几秒后，世界又安静下来了。

“呃，”Shiro挠了挠脑袋，“有一点尴尬。”

“别担心，他们总会接受的。”Keith耸耸肩，“你累了吗？”

“有点，但我们要先把厨房收拾好。”

“你去睡觉，厨房交给我。你需要休息， _还记得康复计划书上怎么说的吗？_ ”

“是的，是的。”Shiro叹了口气，“我必须得在十一点前上床睡觉。”

Keith向他伸出一只手，Shiro用自己的左手握了上去。他们走向卧室顺手关掉门廊的灯，留下客厅里的一盏小夜灯在黑暗中发亮。

这只是另一个平静又普通的夜晚罢了。

****FIN** **


End file.
